Reconnecting
by SWSWWAD
Summary: Miho and Maho Nishizumi have lived apart for nearly a year but with some bad news the sisters reconnect and their feelings blossom. (Slight AU)
1. Chapter 1

_Guns blaze as led flies. Tank tracks squeal as footsteps advanced. Shouts and screams as people die. How can this be the place I once lived? Could it be that hell has accended t the surface of the world?_

_The ship I once lived, the one that I called home after my mother dishomed me burns as it starts to tilt. In the sky above me, airships hang menacingly in the night sky as the mercilessly drop bombs down onto the deck. Everywhere around me I see death and destruction. My friends, the people who are special in my life and my me so happy lay dead around me. Their bodies bloody and mangled, their faces filled with pain and agony. Once again I find myself alone in the world. As I look up and see the bomb fall towards me, I'm not surprised that I feel relief instead of fear. At least I won't be alone anymore. I'll soon be meeting my friends in the afterlife._

**Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!**

I jump up at the sound of my alarm going with my heart pounding in my chest and a thin layer of sweat covering my body. I'm alive. I quickly get to my feet and roughly threw open the curtains of my room. The relief I feel at the sight before me is a more than welcome sight. A beautiful morning on a ship I consider to be a floating paradise. There is no smoke, no fire, no ruins and no dead bodies on the streets.

I sigh in relief as I sit on my bed. It was just a dream. Just a horrible nightmare that's over now. No ones dead. No ones hurt. I am not alone. I place my hand over my heart that's pounding so hard I may break a rib. Leaving home has damaged my heart, my mother telling me to go left a hole there but it was leaving my sister that hurt the most.

Maho, I big sis, has always watched out for me for as long as I could remember. We were always together whether it was Sensha-dō, training, eating, bathing and we almost always spent our nights together falling asleep in each other's arms then waking up in the same state. We were happy, I have never been able to find that same happiness again. It wasn't until we were torn apart that I realized how much Maho meant to me, we would text each other all the time, but I missed her voice and warmth. Our mother has made it hard for us to see and even speak to each other.

**I just feel my wind.**

**I just feel my shine.**

**Rise and ride into the sky!**

My ringtone always makes me smile; I would use it as my alarm, but I can see myself just listening to the song instead of waking up. The songs called DreamRiser and is perfumed by ChouCho. I fell in love with the song after my friends, and I won the Sensha-dō tournament last year. Someone was playing that song as we rode our tanks back to our ship and home. I can't help myself; I have to listen just a little more.

**I knew that these dreams would be vexing from the start**

**even though I noticed the apathetic winds.**

**I stretch my fingers out towards the sun and feel their resonance.**

**I feel its rays between my blinks.**

I can't leave whoever's on the phone hanging for much longer. It will be rude of me to listen to any more of this song and leave the other person hanging. So I pick up my phone and answer the call.

"Hello."

"Miho," The voice belongs to someone I recognize even without the aid of caller id I know who the person on the other end of the phone is. "It's me Anzu are you free right now?"

"I'll be free in about ten minutes," I answer guessing that will be enough time to wash my face and get dressed. I can always eat some toast on my way out. "Is there something you need?"

"Will you be able to come to my office as soon as you can?" Anzu replies, it is not something that hasn't happened before, but I get the feeling that going to meet her this time will be different than before.

"Sure I'll be there in about fifteen minutes," I tell her.

"See you then," Anzu says before hanging up.

* * *

It doesn't take long for me to walk to the president's office. My apartment is located close to the school, and I know several shortcuts. Once I arrive on the campus, the first thing I notice is the amount of Ooarai students she sees on the school grounds. It is normal for the students to be on campus even when the school is closed like it is today. A few people wave and smile at me and some of those people I exchange a few words with but I continue to walk towards the student council room. I knock on the door as I enter the room but am soon stopped in my tracks. The sight before me, the sight I never thought I would see again outside of battle.

"Maho," Her name leaves my lips without me even realizing it.

I smile as a most welcome mixture of emotions erupt from within my body. Happiness in the presence of my sister. Admirations at her beauty and the way she always composes herself and love for the first person to watch my back. But amidst all those beautiful feelings an unwelcome one joins the mix. Confusion, confusion as to why my sister has come all the way from Kuromorimine to be here.

"Miho," Her lips say my name as I notice the sadness in her eyes. "Did someone already tell you the news?"

"What news?" I ask getting more confused as I feel something wet on my check. I swipe it with my hand and discover it was a tear, and there are more where that came from leaving my eyes. When did I start crying?

"Miho I have some bad news," Her arms wrap around me, nothing has made me feel safer than these arms. "It's about our mother. She's had an accident." Mother. We may not have been close, she may have kicked me out of our family, but I still loved her. My heart sinks as I wait to hear what Maho is about to tell me. "I'm sorry Miho, she's gone."

I feel my body collapse as the news sinks in and if it weren't for my sister, I wouldn't be standing upright. I don't know what caused me to cry at first, but now I do. I cry into Maho's shoulder as she cries into my, we hold each other never wanting to let go. Mother, she's gone.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't remember being taken back to my apartment. My whole body feels numb and time seemed to freeze when Maho told me of our mother's death. I'm starting to wish that I had come home to see her from time to time, I never even called her after I left and I can only think of a hand fall of times we have spoken since I left. I wish that I would have just picked up the phone and called her, even if she never took the call at least I wouldn't feel as bad as I do right now about how distant I become from my mother.

Maho is soon in front of me breaking my line of thought as she pushes a warm cup into my hands. My fingers instinctively wrap themselves around the cup welcoming the warmth as my sister sits down next to me. Slowly I take a sip of the drink discovering the contents of the cup is hot chocolate and Maho has made it just the way I like it. I'm surprised she remembers something like this, Maho is really amazing.

"Feeling better?" Maho gentle asks as her hand softly strokes my back.

I nod my head. I am still numb, still crying but I am feeling slightly better.

"Miho do you want to come home for the funeral?" Maho asks. "I already spoke to your school, and they said it was ok."

Again I nod before drinking some more. I didn't need to think about that answer. I may not have been close with our mother, but despite everything that happened between us I still love her and want to go and pay my respects. I already regret not making up with her, and I know if I don't go to the funeral I will regret it for the rest of my life.

"I'll pack your bag," Maho says as she stands up. I look up at her confused feeling things are moving too fast. Maho just smiles weakly at me; she has to force her lips to move against the sadness I see all over her face. "I know this is fast, but the funeral is in three days. Mother requested the date." My heart stops. Three days, in three days it will be the anniversary of fathers funeral. "Mother also wanted you to come Miho, she may never have said it, but she always wanted you to come home. Before she died, she told me that letting you go was the worst mistake she ever made."

"How did she die?" I'm not sure I want to know the answer, but even if I don't want to hear it, I need to know.

"A training accident," Maho answers. "One of my tanks misfired, and the shell struck mother. She spent five days in the hospital, but there was nothing the doctors could do for her." I see Maho start to cry. "Sitting next to her when she was on that bed made me feel so weak and powerless. Mother accepted her fate; I thought she was so strong laying on that bed. She made all the arrangements for her funeral and only cried once when she spoke of you. She missed you Miho; mother made me promise to make sure you were at her funeral."

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

A knock at the door makes Maho look towards it. She whips her tears and goes to answer the door leaving me with the cup. I watch my sister go wondering how she can ever see herself as weak and powerful, to me Maho is always strong, determined and above all else loyal to her friends and family. I'm the one who's weak and powerless. I was never anything without Maho.

"Miporin," Saori comes out of nowhere and hugs me so suddenly I nearly spill my drink all over the two of us. "We heard what happened."

Yukari soon Joins Saroi, and Hana and Mako follow behind her.

"I'll go pack," Maho says disappearing into my bedroom.

"Are you going somewhere?" Yukari asks.

"The funnels in three days," I answer. "I'll be going home for it."

"I'm sorry that was a stupid thing for me to ask," Yukari says bowing her head. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Everyone sits around me staying close and saying soothing words. Saori breaks of her hug but keeps an arm wrapped around my shoulder letting my head rest on her shoulder. It's so comforting. I didn't realize how much being around my friends would help. I thought I would still feel numb, depressed and shocked. I still do, but the presence of my friends have dampened those emotions and helped me more than I ever thought possible. As I start to cry into Saori's shoulder, they continue to comfort me. I don't notice anything, not even my sister as until she softly speaks to me.

"Miho, I packed your clothes is they anything else you want me to pack for you?" Maho asks me, and I shake my head. The only things I need are the clothes that she packed me, my phone that's in my pocket and my Boko bear that I quickly grab.

"I got everything else that I'll need," I tell her as I stand up.

"Are you ready to leave?"

Again I nod. "Yes." I weakly say.

"You can always call us if you need to talk Miho," Hana says, and I can barely manage to smile back at her.

We say our goodbyes, hug and shed some more tears as I follow my sister to the ships airport. I'm going to miss my crew and friends, in a way they were my sisters. We stood by each other just like sisters do. I really wish they could have come too, I would have appreciated their support during this time, but I know they can't because of school. My sister and I walk in silence with Maho carrying my bag for me. When we arrive at the airfield, I'm not surprised to find the Kuromorimine Helicopter waiting with Erika standing by the door. She nods at me, and I nod back, I had always had a rocky relationship with Erika even before I left for Ooarai.

"I finished refueling, so we are ready to take off," Erika reports turning her attention to my sister.

"Good," Maho replies open the door and throwing my bag inside, she holds it open for me. "Let's take off as soon as we are strapped in."

"Yes ma'am," Erika responds before she gets into the pilot's seat.

Erika has been a pilot for as long as I have known her, I don't know when she learned to fly, but I can remember she flying my sister and myself whenever we need her to. It only takes a few minutes for us to strap in. Ooarai only has a small airfield, so Erika easily gets permission from the control tower for an immediate takeoff, and before I know it we are taking to the sky. We head for a place I never thought I would go again, to my home.


	3. Chapter 3

"You know Mother really did miss you," Maho tells me. Her voice is the first thing I heard other than the sound of the engines for the last hour. "She was just too stubborn to apologize and admit she wanted you to come back home."

I stay silent thinking of home and the day I left. The first day on my own was the worse, and I spent it on my grandparent's couch. Countless times I wanted just to walk back home, and even more times I wanted to phone home. But I did nothing and let a gap between mother and myself to widen into a canyon. I always regretted my action that day and wished I would have done something to rebuild a bridge with my family. Now its too late and I will forever regret leaving home and not making up with mum before she died.

"I wanted to, but I was too scared," I reply. During that last argument before I walked out mother was angrier and scarier then she has ever been before, and I was afraid she would still be like that whenever I came home. "I was worried she wouldn't want to see me so I could never bring myself to come home."

"She never hated you," Maho assures me. "The day you left mum sat by the front door with the phone in her lap just waiting for you to come home or call. If you would have returned then I know she wouldn't have been upset, she would have hugged you told you never to run away again. She was upset when she heard you got a place and apartment on Ooarai but also proud that you were making your own path in life."

"Then why was she so cold to me?" I have to ask that, if mum really did miss me she wouldn't have been so distant during the times we meet after that day.

"She told me that if she hugged you, she would break down in tears," Maho answers. "I did the same thing too, we both loved you and missed you so much that we could barely say anything to you when we met." I see out of the corner of my eye Maho rub away a tear from her cheek. "We both wanted you to come home."

"I wish I did or at least called," I tell her, maybe then I wouldn't feel so bad right now. "I don't like that I never apologized to her, I wish I could have made up with mum before she..."

I couldn't finish, it still doesn't seem real to me that mother is gone.

"She didn't hate you Miho; mum was proud of you even if she never said anything to you," Maho says with a weak smile. "She was proud that you won the tournament last year, that you could live on your own and that you made so many friends. I think part of her wanted you to stay at Ooarai. You seemed so happy at that school, had good friends and improved yourself much more than you ever could at home."

"I don't think that I am that better," I mutter looking down at my hands.

"Yes, you have," Maho tells me. "You are more confident, stronger and more reliable, you were a bit of clumsy and forgetful."

Thinking back I don't think I was that forgetful or clumsy, I did drop and break a few plates and forgot my homework every once in a well, but you can hardly describe me as forgetful or clumsy for that. Then again I did forget about leaving the oven on one day, and when I moved to Ooarai, I always had to double check I had everything I needed and locked the door. Maybe I could be called forgetful but not clumsy.

"It was hard at first for us and must have been for you two, but I think mum would be happy seeing how much you have grown by leaving," Maho continues. "I would look for you on my way to school and mum would too even if she never admitted it I could tell she was wearing down her shoes more."

"She knew I was with grandma and granddad for the first few days you two didn't need to search for me," I tell her.

"We weren't looking for you because you were lost," Maho replies shaking her head. "You and mum were both too stubborn to apologize and make up, so I and I think mum too was hoping to find you hiding nearby our house trying to work up the courage to come back home."

"I did one day," I admit. It was raining, and I wanted to come home so badly, but when I got down the end of the street, and my old home came into view I froze, I just couldn't bring myself to walk through the front door and face my mother and sister. "I stood for nearly an hour outside our house but couldn't find the courage to go inside."

"I wish me or mum would have seen you," Maho sighs. "Then maybe you would never have left the ship." Maho shakes her head again. "You and mother were too alike, you are both stubborn and if one of you would have gone up to the other and said you were sorry none we would never have been separated."

"I'm sorry," I bow my head feeling worse for leaving never to return.

"I'm not blaming you and mum never did," Maho says lightly putting her hand on my shoulder. "We missed you and hated that you left, but we never blamed you. If anything we were glad that you left not in a bad way that we wanted you gone but in the way that it made you grow into the wonderful person you are now."

"I missed you both too," I tell her. "Never seeing returning to you and mum will be something I will regret."

"Look out of the window," Maho points to my window. I look out to see a beautiful sky and a perfect crystal blue sea. "See the sky?" I nod my head. "Mum always told me this when I was missing you. She would take me outside, point up at the sky and say. "You see the sky? Miho is under it just like we are; whenever you miss her look up at the sky and no somewhere, she is looking up at it too." In a way, we were never apart." I feel a tear roll down my check but at the same time I warmth in my chest because of her words. "Even now we are not separated from mum; we just need to look up at the sky and know she is looking down back at us."

Now I really start to cry. Mum is gone and I feel terrible that now is the first time I feel this close to her since the day I left.

"We're here," Erika's voice comes over an intercom. "We will be landing in ten minutes."

"Miho," I look to my sister. "No matter what mum never stopped loving you and even after everything that happened she was proud of you."


	4. Chapter 4

We part ways with Erica at the airport, and I'm surprised by how nice she was, but the circumstances say it shouldn't be that surprising. I guess I'm just too used to Erica berating me every chance she gets. I follow my sister to our home on the ship leaving Erica who said she wanted to check some mechanical component I can't remember the name of she said was acting up during the flight

It takes us about twenty minutes to reach our home and the for the enter look I see the people on the street giving us sympathetic looks. No one stops us, but I hear people mutter about us as we pass mostly saying how sorry they feel for us but I try not to listen and just keep walking until we reach the front door to our home. It is only then I freeze up unable to step foot over the threshold to my old home feeling unwelcome in the place I abandoned so long ago.

"Miho," My sister turns and sees my hesitation she smile reassuringly and takes my hand. "It's ok you don't have to stand there."

"It still feels like I don't belong here," I say feeling anxious about crossing into my old home.

"Don't be silly you were always welcome here Miho," Maho tells me pulling me and giving me the shove I needed to cross the threshold into the house. "And you always will be welcome here, now lets drop put your things away."

I'm surprised by how little the house has changed since I left. The wallpapers the same the carpets the same and even the pictures are the same the only difference is that several new ones hang on the wall. One of the pictures catches my eyes; it's amongst the pictures of all the Kuromorimine Academy victory there is a picture of myself and the rest of the Ooarai team holding the victory banner. I don't linger on it for too long as we reach my old room and Maho opens the door revealing it is just the way I left it. I look around and see my Boko Teddy-bear teddy bears still on their shelves and posters on my wall, my bed is neatly made, and my old clothes still hang in my wardrobe.

"Everything should be the way you left it," Maho says. "Mother wanted it ready for you whenever you returned." I don't know what to say or what to do. I want to cry and smile as I realize mother really did want me back home with her. "You should unpack," Maho suggests, and I nod my head. My sister always knows what to do. "I'll go make us something to eat."

Maho leaves me standing in my room, but I don't move, I just stand there listing to my sister's footsteps and wishing she stayed as I feel myself start to cry. I was never abanded, never cast out or dishomed. I was the one who abanded my family, I was always welcome here, but I never returned, and that thought causes a pain to stab at my heart. I feel as though a knife has been plugged into my heart and someone is twisting it as I realized I was wrong about mother and how she felt about me.

I slowly whip away my tears and put my new clothes away next to my old ones. My old Kuromorimine uniform which I last saw torn up after I rescued that tank crew has been sewn up and looks as good as new. I smile as I notice it was my mum's needlework that fixed it, I run my fingers over the thread as I try to think about the things she would do for me. Mother would always wash and iron my clothes, make my breakfast lunch and dinner and she would always help me with my homework although she could be rather harsh with her criticism whenever I couldn't answer a question. I took her for granted; it wasn't until I left that I realized all she has done for me.

Feeling a bit better I close the wardrobe door and go to meet my sister in the kitchen. One the way I walk past my mother's bedroom and notice the door is open. Poking my head inside I see even mothers room is just the same as when I left apart from one picture which has been let by the side of her bed. Curious I walk up and take a look at it, and I can't help but smile as I see it is a picture of me, mum and me all smiling and eating lunch on the back of our old tank.

"Mum put that picture there after you moved to Ooarai," I turn to see Maho standing in the doorway holding a tray with both mine, and hers lunches on. "She wanted to remember us like we were that day before tankery drove us apart."

"I still remember that day," I say smiling. "Dad fell down that hill and got covered in mud then started chasing us around saying he was going to hug us."

"I remember," Maho laughs a little at the memory. "When we got home mum gave us our water guns and grabbed the hose, and we chased him around the garden until he was clean."

**Ring... Ring… Ring…**

Maho looks down the hall as she hears the phone ringing.

"Can you take this Miho while I answer the phone?" Maho asks.

"Sure," I reply taking the tray and once again feeling an ache in my heart as I listen to my sister once again walk away.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up to a knocking on my door raising my head and rubbing my eyes at first I am surprised to see my sister standing in my bedroom doorway but the as I wake up and remember where I am that surprise slowly disappears. Maho softly smiles at me, she is still in her PJ's and has the house phone in her hand.

"Good morning," She says.

"Good morningggg," I reply with a yawn as I stretch out my arms.

"We have to get dressed Miho," Maho tells me. "Grandma and Grandpa are coming, they just phoned and told me they would be here in half an hour."

"Ok," I say as I start to get out of bed.

"The bath is ready, so you can take one first while I make breakfast," Maho says before she leaves.

I quickly gather my things and head to the bath. It's nice and cozy in our bathroom which is why I used to spend a lot of time here before I left. The warm water always helped me relax after a stressful day, and Maho would give me a back rub which was always magical. It's unfortunate that I can't stay here for as long as I used to because my grandparents are coming and I still have to eat breakfast. So reluctantly I get out and dressed before making my way to the kitchen where I find my sister.

I stop in the doorway and see my sister has become a different person and one I thought I lost the day I left home. I can't help but smile and feel happy about the sight I see. I watch Maho float around the kitchen making enough food for both of us and our grandparents with a smile and soft look in her eyes. I haven't seen that look since I left, ever since that day both her and mother gave me a cold look and seemed distant but she did seem like her old self from time to time when she supported me during the time Ooarai faced closer.

"Take a seat breakfast is nearly ready," Maho says noticing me stood there, and as I move to the table, Maho places a plate down for me. "I'm going to take my bath now."

I start to eat as Maho leaves and I soon find my sisters cooking skills haven't dulled in the time that I've been away. Maho used to always cook whenever mother had to work late or was sick and like now I could never find any fault in her culinary skills. It isn't until now that I realized how much I have missed eating my sister's food, it's another thing I took for granted. I don't remember eating breakfast as it passed by in a blur as I remember us as kids spilling floor everywhere when we tried to make a cake for mums birthday, but as I eat the last bite, I am brought back to reality by a loud knock on the door.

I go to answer the door, but Maho bets me to it. With her hair still wet but her body clothed Maho opens the door, and for the first time in nearly a year, I see my grandparents. While Maho greets them, I struggle to think of what to do or say. Ever since I left my grandparents have pushed for me to go back home and make up with my mother. But I never did, and now I am not sure whether or not I want to see them.

"Good morning, please come in," Maho greets them opening the door wider for them.

"Hi Maho," Both my grandparents say as they enter they smile a little but stop when they see me.

"Oh hello Miho," My grandmother says as they both seem surprised to see me. "It's good to see you finally decided to come home."

"Hi," I nervously say.

"Why don't you go through to the lounge," Maho suggests shutting the door. "Can I get you anything to eat or drink?"

"I'm fine thank you," My grandfather says.

"Can you make me a coffee?" My grandmother asks. "Miho how about you come with us, its been so long since we last saw you and it will be nice to catch up."

"Oh ok," I nervously led them into the lounge as Maho gives me a reassuring look.

As we enter the lounge and take our seats, I can't help but feel anxious as my grandparents stare at me. I shift nervously in my seat as we sit in silence and I pray Maho will return before someone starts to ask me questions, but those hopes are in vain as my grandfather asks me.

"Why did you not return sooner?"

"I wanted to, but I was always too scared of returning," I tell them hating these questions but I knew someone would ask them at some point. "I thought if I were to return then we would only argue again."

"That's stupid dear," My grandmother says. "Your mother loved you and wanted you to return to her."

"I know," I sigh. "It wasn't until I returned that I saw that."

Another knock on the door we all hear Maho's footsteps as she goes to answer it. We hear some chatter but its too quiet to make out exactly what they are saying. A few seconds later Maho enters the room with our grandmothers coffee and my uncle close behind her.

"It's nice to see you all again," Our uncle says with a weak smile.

"It's nice to see you too," My grandfather replies as my grandmother stands up and hugs him.

"How were your travels?" My grandmother asks as she lets him go.

"Good," Uncle answers. "I made a lot of money from my photo's I took, and I brought everyone a few things." Uncle then takes off his bag and starts taking out his gifts. The first thing he pulls out is a Boko wearing an explorers outfit. "Miho brought you one of those bears you like."

"Thank you," I say hugging the bear.

"Maho," The next thing Uncle pulls out is a book about organizing parties. "I got you this so you won't have another Christmas party like the last one."

Maho just nods her head looking slightly embarrassed. I'm not sure what happened with the Christmas party but judging from all I can see here I have a feeling it was either a disaster or Maho needed a lot of help to get make it work. The next thing pulled out is a picture of an old Japanese town which he gives to our grandparents.

"Thank you," They reply with a smile until they see the last thing uncle brought.

"I brought this for Shiho," Uncle holds a necklace in his hands as a tear rolls down his cheek. "It's supposed to bring good luck, and I thought it would help her worry less, but now I don't know what to do with this."

"Maybe we can bury her with it," I suggest shyly.

"I think that's a good idea Miho," My grandmother agrees. "I'm sure she would approve."

After that time seems to fly by and before I know it we have eaten dinner and the sun has since set beneath the horizon. Our grandparents have already gone to bed sleeping in our homes guest room will our uncle leaves for a hotel he's booked. I help my sister clean up and when I said I was about to go to bed Maho stops me.

"Miho before we go to bed can I show you something?" Maho asks me.

"Um, ok," I reply, and Maho smiles.

"Then let's go," Maho says as we start to put on our coats and shoes.

"Where are are we going?" I ask her as Maho opens the front door.

"To a special place," Is all I get in response.


	6. Chapter 6

We walk for about ten minutes before Maho stops under a tree. We are in the middle of nowhere without any other people in sight. All around us is a grassy field, and the only thing in it is a single tall tree. Maho takes off her jacket and sets it on the ground before sitting on top of it and looking at me, so I do the same. Maho smiles and looks up at the sky.

"This is where mum took me when she told me about us always being under the same sky," Maho says looking up at the star-filled sky. "I always come here when I was under pressure or stressed and I even saw mum sitting here a few times although she would never admit it."

I look up into the sky and see a beautiful sight. High above me are the bright twinkling stars and a big full moon. I don't think I have ever seen a more beautiful night sky. Looking towards the town and still not seeing a soul or hear a sound I can see why Maho and mother choose to come here when they needed to relax. It's just so peaceful here under the tree, it's so quiet and calm, and I can picture myself coming here if I needed to.

"Miho," I turn to meet my sister's eyes which are staring right back at me. "Would you consider transferring back to Kuromorimine?"

"I'm sorry but I can't," I reply. "I enjoy going to Oorai and have made so many friends there."

"I understand," Maho replies looking down and sounding disappointed. "Going to Oorai has made you who you are today."

"Am I really that different?"

"Yes, you are," Maho tells me looking up. "When you left you could barely take care of yourself, and now you can not only do that, but you also found the strength to face your demons and get back into a tank. Miho you have become so much stronger since you left and I am so proud of what you have accomplished." Maho eyes start to water as she continues. "Miho ever since you left I realized something. No matter how much I tried to explain it away I know that I…"

"Maho?" Concern starts to fill me as I watch the tears flowing freely from her eyes.

"Miho I'm sorry," Before I know it my sister presses her lips against mine and although it only lasts for a second I know I will never forget the way it feels. The warmth of my sister's lips, the way my lips are left tingling and the butterflies that form in my stomach make the kiss truly unforgettable. "I'm sorry Miho, but I love you, not just as a sister but more." Maho stands up and picks up her coat. "If you want to then I will forget this night ever happened and be your sister."

I watch Maho walk off as my hand raises till my fingers touch my lips. I can still feel the tingle there and the warmth my sister's lips provided as my mind wonders back to the past reliving every moment I spent with Maho. Just how long has she loved me? We used to be inseparable, and Maho would always protect me even going as far as becoming the heir to the Nishizumi-style so I could be free to be whatever I wanted to be. No matter what Maho was always there for me.

So how do I feel about her? I do love her but is that just as a sister or maybe more than that. In truth, I don't know how I feel about her. The sight of my sister makes me happy; her presence makes me feel safe and no matter what even after I left home I always felt I could trust her.

"Maho," How do I feel about her?


	7. Chapter 7

When I wake up the next morning, I find my grandmother making breakfast and my grandfather reading the paper. Maho is also up, and as I watch her move around the kitchen helping my grandma, I start to feel my lips tingle and the butterflies return to my stomach. But another thought enters my mind as I watch her and that is, was last night just a dream? As I watch my sister cooking, it seems like it was just a dream but if that's the case then why did it feel so real? As I take my seat, I feel a little disappointed that maybe last night was just which I can't explain how the thought made me feel so sad. But as I suddenly spot Maho watching me out of the corner of my eye and see fear and nervousness in her eyes, I start to wonder if it was a dream once again.

Just before breakfast is served our uncle arrives wearing his suit and the reality of what today is sinking in. Today, today is mums funeral. It didn't seem real until just now when I saw my uncles suit, it hasn't seemed real, and I still expect to see my mother walking around. But it is real; mum really is gone, and today we are having his funeral. I feel like I might cry and I want to just hide away in my room ashamed of how things were between mother and me before she died but I can't, I won't because I want to attend her funeral. Maybe then I wouldn't feel as bad as I do for never making up with her.

Maho and I let our grandparents bath first before we go in together. The whole time we bath I can't help but think back to how different it is from when I still lived here. Before I left home, we would always bath together, and I would wash my sister's hair and back before Maho would wash mine. But now Maho seems to keep her distance from me and from time to time I would catch her sneaking a glimpse of me, but Maho never spoke to me during our entire bath. Before I know it we our stood by our front door and waiting for my our grandparents. I'm surprised by how much Maho looks like our mother with what she's wearing. I meanwhile am wearing an old grey dress I found in my wardrobe finding it to be the only appropriate outfit other than my school uniform to wear to a funeral.

Once our grandparents arrive, we leave, and our uncle drives us to the funeral. Everything is a blur to me as my body moves by itself and before I knew what was happening we are scattering mums ashes into the sea. The whole time Maho has been by my side silently standing there ready to support me like she always has and when I do start to cry I feel her arms wrap around me as she becomes the pillar I need despite the face she's crying too. I could never be like my sister, Maho is so strong and no matter what she is always there for me. Maho, sometimes I wonder how I managed to live at Ooarai without here. I'm glad she's here with me, I feel so ashamed that I ran away from home and never came back that I don't think I could have faced everyone here without Maho by my side.

"Miho, Maho," Both my sister and I turn to see Chiyo Shimada approaching us wearing a black dress and her makeup has run showing she's been crying. "If you ever need anything feel free to call."

Chiyo is short and to the point but judging from the watering of her eyes I guess its because she doesn't want us to see her crying. I may have never seen Chiyo until right before I faced her daughter but I could tell from the nicknames that she and my mother were close and maybe even best friends.

Everyone speaks to Maho and myself mostly saying the same thing Chiyo just did, but strangely it makes me feel worst as I start to see the family and support I ran away from. Ever since mother died, I regretted leaving more and more with each passing day, and I wish that one of us just said sorry so we could have made up like Maho said we would.

Now returning home and hearing my grandparents are leaving I truly start to feel alone. Maho is there for me I know, and she never stopped being there even when I thought she hated me but now that mums funeral is over and our family and friends are starting to scatter again I start to feel more alone then I have ever been in my life.

"I'm going to take a bath," Maho tells me before she leaves my side causing my heart to ache for some reason.

Why does my heartache? Why does being apart from Maho hurt like this? Maho is strong, organized and everything I want to be, but that shouldn't cause me to feel this way when she leaves my side. Is it because like Maho I'm in love with my sister? I know I idolize her but does that mean I love her? I know when I see my sister it makes me happy and being apart from her made me feel empty and when she kissed me I can't deny I hated it, and it didn't feel good but is that what love is?

Saori always said that you should follow your heart and it will lead you to true love, and when Hana commented on the matter, she said people would know when they are in love. So I listen to my heart and hope it will know if this is love because I'm confused by these feelings I feel whenever my sister is around me. After ten minutes I'm surprised to find how clear the answer is and wish I would have listened to my heart last night under the tree. When Maho returns, I don't tell her my answer is I show her. As soon as my sister appears I kiss her and get that same feeling I got last night under the tree.

"Maho," I say as our lips break apart. "I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

I slowly open my eyes I am surprised to see my sister Maho's smiling face, and I can't help but smile back especially when I see the tray of food she has with her. I don't think I have ever had someone bring me breakfast in bed unless I was ill before this morning Maho has brought us both a plate of pancakes to enjoy together this morning. Pancakes, that's another thing I haven't had in a long time.

"Good morning," Maho says as she sets the tray down.

"Good morning," I reply.

"So I was wondering since this is your last day here if you would like to go out somewhere?" Maho asks as we start to eat. "I have a bit of money saved up and was wondering if you want to go to the arcade with me like we used to."

The arcade Maho is talking about is the only one on the ship and a place we used to go to on our way home from school all the time. I can remember we both used to do a lot of chores for a few coins every morning so we could play there. That place was a lot of fun, and the thought of going there again with Maho means there is only one answer I can give to her question.

"I would love to go to the arcade," I answer seeing my sisters face light up for a moment before her usual calm demeanor kicks back in.

"Great we'll leave in an hour then," Maho replies before we both dig in and finish our breakfast.

An hour Later we do leave I should have expected nothing less from Maho when it comes to timing because she made sure we left right on time. Its such a surprise after living in Ooarai to see how many people are up and about this morning in Kuromorimine. Back in Ooarai, the people there would only just be starting their day while here the people on this ships are already busy doing something. As we walk through the streets, the people still give us the looks they always have since I arrived. I can see sadness and compassion in the eyes of the people we pass but no one stops them, and neither Maho or myself is bothered by those stares.

When we arrive at the arcade all I can think of is that this place hasn't changed at all since I was last here. Looking around I see the same games, same owner and the same prizes up for grabs and I also see its just as busy as I remember with people crowding around the gaming consoles. I don't know if it's because of habit or just Maho feeling nostalgic but Maho leads us both over to the same air hooky table we always used to play at and pays for a game. Without saying a word to each other, we go to separate ends of the table, and at my end, I see the puck is waiting for me.

"It looks like I got the first serve," I say as I place the puck on the table.

"Then lets play and see if you can finally beat me, sis," Maho replies as she starts to get serious.

An hour later and after receiving a five games to one beating I admit defeat, another thing that hasn't changed since I last been here is that I am still no match for Maho when it comes to air hooky. I have a feeling I only won that one game because Maho let me win. Maho's precision and strong strikes are something I can never match outside of Sensha-dō.

"I'm still no match for you, sis," I say with a small smile.

"You still won one game," Maho comforting telling me. "And I have been playing with Erika every weekend while judging from what I have seen you look a bit rusty so winning that one game is still an achievement."

"I guess," I reply feeling my smile grow.

"So do you want to get something to eat?" Maho asks nodding her head nodding her head towards a crepe stand just across the street.

"Sounds good," I say before Maho takes my head, and together we head out.

We don't have to wait long to place our orders as there are only a few people in line and when Maho orders for us both I'm pleasantly surprised that she remembers my favorite flavor is strawberries and whipped cream. I take mine and see Maho has ordered one filled with chocolate and strawberries.

"I'm sorry you didn't want something else did you?" Maho asks catching me looking at her crepe. "I just ordered without thinking so if you don't want it I can get you another one."

"It's fine," I assure her. "I just thought that this was the same thing we used to order."

"I was thinking that too when I ordered," Maho replies looking down at her food. "Every Friday we would order these on our way home from school."

After we find a place to sit down and eat Maho tells me how it isn't the same going to the arcade with Erika, then it is with me. Maho complains that Erika goes easy on her and never does what she wants to always letting Maho choose what they do. Maho's words make me feel more confident when she tells me that one of the things she likes about me is the fact that I will ask her to do something I like together and says I can pick the next game we play. Hear Maho say that makes me feel so warm inside and I end up getting distracted trying to think of what there is to do that I accident get whipped cream on my cheek.

"You still at like a klutz it seems," Maho comments and before I realize it, she is wiping my cheek clean with her thumb. "It's a miracle you managed to win last years tournament."

"I'm not that bad," I tell her before she causes me to blush by licking her thumb clean.

After that, we finish eating and head back to the arcade. True to her words Maho let me pick our next game, and I went straight over to the dance game in an attempt to prove I am not as clumsy as Maho says am. It's unfortunate that I slipped at one point during the game and landed face first in my sister's chest only proving her point that I am still a klutz. Part of me isn't complaining about that as I lay resting my head against my sister's breasts and hearing the steady beat of her heart. I was disappointed when Maho got up forcing me to as well, but I can't say the next two hours weren't fun as we played one game after the other until we finally went home.


End file.
